memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Obsession (episode)
Filming dates The The Star Trek Compendium lists this episode as being filmed in early and mid-October and the previous episode, as being filmed in late October of that same year. As with and I'm not sure whether the author had the filming dates mixed up or whether post-production work was being taken into account, or if the episodes were for some reason filmed out of an assigned production order. :I guess the author mixed it up, but in that case was filmed in late September. was surely filmed early and mid-October. The director mentions October 13, 1967 as the fifth shooting day in his blog. -- Ltarex, June 9, 2010, 9:21 (CET) Rewrites I rewrote the two items listed under the subsection "Cast." :* Eddie Paskey (Lt. Leslie) is killed by the vampire cloud in this episode, but reappears in later scenes (and the very next episode ) very much alive! According to Paskey, a scene in which a miracle potion saved his life was cut from the show. To see Leslie post mortem, look to see him walk by McCoy in a corridor in a red shirt. Later he walks by McCoy's office door in a yellow shirt when Nurse Chapel enters. The exclamation point had to go, and the POV was all wrong in the next-to-last sentence. :* Jerry Ayres, who is killed by the vampire cloud, ... Good lord, I hope Mr. Ayres wasn't killed, but rather his character was. -- Bridge 11:42, 5 May 2008 (UTC) "no natural phenomenon can move faster than light" In a different episode - and I'll need some reminding as to which one - we are told that no natural phenomenon can move faster than light. Yet the cloud-creature in "Obsession" reaches speeds up to warp 8. -- 05:18, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :that would be from this sites namesake episode . --Morder 05:55, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :perhaps no existing natural phenomenon, since the dikironium cloud creature clearly did not walk away from this episode. 08:51, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Removed Removed the following nitpick. - Dr. McCoy wears an Engineering symbol on his assignment patch, instead of his usual Sciences symbol. --[[User:31dot|31dot] 20:02, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :(NOTE: This requires an explosive force of more than 4.6 million megatons. This is far beyond the standard E=MC^2 formula for an ounce of anti-matter, which renders a reaction of no more than 2 megatons. This indicates that Star Trek's anti-matter reactions use a much greater standard than current-- more than 2 million times greater.) :I also removed this as a nit. - 05:55, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :::I removed the sentence about the octopus from the end of this section in Story and Production, :::*This episode also reveals more about the biochemistry of Spock, which is based on copper, not iron, and found to be distasteful to the creature. On our own planet, octopuses have copper-based blood, hemocyanin, which makes their blood appear blue. :::Mrtrekkiedude 12:30, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Year As the episode previous to this one, "The Deadly Years" and the next episode "Wolf in the Fold" are set in 2267, shouldn't this episode also be set in 2267? 23:52, May 9, 2015 (UTC) :No. MA uses the production order for TOS, so those aren't the episodes preceding and following this one in the timeline. - 00:28, May 10, 2015 (UTC) No wonder all the dates are wrong on this site. 09:29, May 24, 2015 (UTC) ::It's not "wrong" per se; but there are many different interpretations of how episodes could be listed. 31dot (talk) 12:22, May 24, 2015 (UTC)